


Deep Sea Rescue

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Dolphins, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Multiple Breasts, Sex, TFTG, Transformation, m2f, quad breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission I wrote for MirrorStarKirby from one of my discord groups.Featuring an OC of his as well as another friend they team up with Rosalina to find out why people have been going missing across the globe. You may be able to tell by the preview image in doesn’t go well.Inspired by a series of dolphin tf drawings done by https://www.deviantart.com/lucarioshirona / https://www.furaffinity.net/user/hyponx/
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Deep Sea Rescue

  
In space, far above the earth lived the cosmic princess Rosalina in her peaceful home at the Comet Observatory, usually a place of solitude and isolation it had now become a place where heated arguments raged.   
  
“What do you mean “I don’t know?!”” A young man named Kai with blue grey hair and burning red eyes yelled. He wore a blue jacket that had a faux fur hood, a brown button up vest, a white-collar shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue shoes. His anger built from being put in charge of investigating a strange event, one that his team wasn’t ready for.   
  
  
Rosalina’s home had been floating above the earth for a while and nothing strange had happened until recently when a sudden magical wave had hit the earth. At first nothing had happened so Kai’s team was sent to Rosalina’s home to see if the wave had originated from there. However, while they were in the middle of going over readings, they started to get odd reports. Using the equipment available in the observatory they were able to witness the aftermath of the event. The man getting yelled at by Kai stammered.   
  
“Th-they just did. I-I don’t know!” Kai felt a sense of panic rising in himself.   
  
“People don’t just turn blue or just disappear into the ocean! F-find out what you can.” The other man went back to his work. The other two members of his research team were both female and looked at him with worried looks. He shot them a cold stare. “Do either of you have anything?” They both shook their heads. “Then back to work! We need to figure out what’s going on.” Kai let out a huff of air and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. The stress was already messing up his ponytail. Before he could think too much about what to do next Rosalina drifted down the stairs into the room, she was followed by an average looking young man. His name was Ben, he wore glasses and had short light brown hair that matched his eyes, he had a green t-shirt on and grey jeans with matching shoes. The blonde princess reached the bottom of the stairwell, her flowing blue dress reaching the floor of the observatory.   
  
“Is everything alright? We heard shouting.” Her clam voice was a welcome sound to the struggling crew. Kai took a deep breath before speaking to the princess.   
  
“Ah well you see; our investigation has been put on hold due to new events.” Rosalina’s expression turned to one of worry.   
  
“Oh no, what happened?”   
  
“That’s the problem, we don’t really know. We started getting strange reports and then nothing. We were trying to use your observatory to see if something happened on the surface but it’s giving us a bad visual.”   
  
“I can assure you my observatory is the best in the cosmos, what did it show you?” Kai turned to the man he was yelling at earlier and the man just nodded at him in response. Kai took another deep breath.   
  
“Well, according to my team. People have been, well that’s to say. Turning blue?” Rosalina’s expression turned to shock; Kai continued. “As well as heading into the ocean. If this is correct most of the earth’s population is living underwater at this moment.” Rosalina looked like she was trying to think of something when a curious yellow creature floated into the room. The luma looked like a baby star; the odd creatures treated Rosalina as their mother. The luma drifted into Rosalina’s arms, making a happy high-pitched noise as it communicated with the space princess.   
  
“Oh? You sure?” The luma bounced in her arms. Rosalina’s face had a determined expression. “This Luma says we’ll have to go into the ocean to find our friends.” Kai barely registered what the princess said.   
  
“Yes, we’ll continue to monit-Wait what?! We don’t even know what’s going on down there!” Rosalina simply gave a comforting smile.   
  
“Many times, people have taught me not to fear the unknown, especially if it means saving a friend.” Kai seemed defeated by the reassuring words that brought the rest of the crew and the luma into cheers.   
  
  
Ben and Rosalina invited themselves onto the research team. The space princess's presence a reassurance for most of the crew. With the lumas help the spacecraft used to reach the observatory was modified for ocean travel. Wasting no time, the crew set off, leaving the safety of space to venture into the unknown depths of earth’s oceans to find the missing population. Reentry went as smooth as it could, the rocking of the ship subsided as they slowed to a safe speed before impacting the water. Steam bellowed off the hot vessel as it immediately went to dive into the waters. Kai stood with his arms crossed as the waves rolled over the reinforced glass, the research team each had a role. Kai acted as the captain, one of the girls was a lookout, the other was on the helm, and the other man was on the radar. They were so focused on their task they didn’t notice Rosalina or Ben sneaking off the bridge.   
Away from the research team in the darkened halls of the research craft Rosalina pulled Ben into a cramped space. Their bodies close, and their voices hushed they spoke.   
  
“Ben, you don’t think that we caused this?” Ben couldn’t focus with Rosalina’s chest being pressed so close to his.   
  
“Huh?” His eyes were glassy as his view was taken up by the space princess’ breasts.   
“Back in the observatory, after that night?” Rosalina’s face had a bright red blush spread across it. She bit her lip as Ben’s eyes kept wondering over Rosalina’s body. The space princess normally so reserve couldn’t help but enjoy the way Ben ogled her. She pressed their bodies tighter, forgetting what she was talking about before. “You know, no one would know if we just-” An alarm sounded suddenly, interrupting Rosalina’s advances. One of the female members voice came over the intercom.   
  
“Contacts sighted off our starboard beam, all personnel muster on the bridge.” Rosalina and Ben ran into the room, the only two that weren’t in the room when the alarm was raised. Kai’s face was one of anger.   
  
“I know you two aren’t official members but can you please stay where I can see you?” Rosalina apologized with a nod; Kai brought them to the glass window with the best view of the contacts. The rest of the team was memorized by the sights.   
  
  
They hadn’t dived that deep and already they were finding the transformed population. They looked like a mix of dolphins and mermaids, their legs fused together, ending in blue flukes, that same blue ran all the way up their bodies, but their fronts were white, their hands were replaced with flippers, their faces were stretched out into beaks, the blowholes were covered by their human hair, one of the few human features they kept, only their hair and eyes were hints as to who the transformed person was before. Large white breasts with blue nipples pressed against the glass, the female dolphins showing a primal lust towards the crew. The crew tried to identify some of the dolphins, attempting to recognize anyone. It didn’t take long for Rosalina to recognize a particular dolphin that was giving her bedroom eyes. Rosalina gasped as she realized the blonde dolphin as princess Peach. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, pressing her breasts in an attempt to lure Rosalina. Rosalina turned to Ben.   
  
“Oh, Ben this is horrible! How are we going to save...” Rosalina’s words trailed off as she noticed the impressive tent in Ben’s pants, the show the dolphins were giving him was enough to make him lose focus again as he was memorized by the luscious blue curves that danced in front of the glass. Rosalina felt a burning jealousy build within her seeing her lover lust after Peach of all people. Taking her wand behind her back she did her best to sneak a basic spell in. If Ben was going to get so horny for the dolphins then she’d simply turn herself into one, just for a bit. Oblivious to Rosalina’s magic Kai was thinking out loud.   
  
“So, something happened that caused everyone to turn into busty dolphins, but if that’s the case where are all the males?” Before he had a chance to ponder this more a sudden burst of light came from Rosalina, engulfing the crew. The light went as quickly as it came. Everyone turned to look at Rosalina, she had a guilty expression.   
  
“Whoops. I must have overcharged it.” Kai gave her a curious glance.   
  
“Overcharged what ex-ack!” Kai doubled over as the magic from Rosalina’s spell set in. Not just for Kai, the rest of the crew and even Rosalina felt strange as the magic took over. All their skin went smooth and rubbery, as the same blue creeped across their bodies. The other male member fell over as his legs fused together. His hair had also grown longer. The girls shrieked as their hips and bust ripped through their uniforms, large white breasts with blue nipples flopped free from the destroyed clothing. Kai felt hot, his throat burned and his head pounded.   
  
“Open a hatch! We won’t be able to survive in the craft!” He cried before he too fell over, his fused legs showing off his growing curves. As an unexpected cushion broke his fall, he discovered why there weren’t any male dolphins. Kai moaned as her tits hit the floor, her jacket no longer fitting her slimming frame. Rosalina looked at the rest of the crew before looking at Ben, she was relieved to see that Ben didn’t show any signs of changing. Since Rosalina wanted to change herself for Ben he was spared from the spell. However, she realized her mistake as she felt her skin changing; the rest of them needed to get out of the ship but Ben would drown if they opened the hatch. Acting quickly Rosalina locked lips with the surprised boy. Rosalina enchanted his mouth so he could breathe underwater as if the water was air. While she had Ben in the long kiss her face stretched out, Rosalina’s blue dolphin beak growing out. Her face smoothed out as her dress was ripped like the rest of the crews clothing. Losing her balance Rosalina pleaded with Ben to open the hatch. In a rush Ben ran across the bridge as the rest of the crew shifted into horny dolphins, much to the enjoyment of the dolphins peaking in through the glass.   
With a grunt Ben had to force the hatch open, using all his might he pushed the door open against the pressure from the ocean. But the rush of water threw him into the open sea, the rest of the crew experienced a similar sensation as the water carried them out of the sinking ship. Most of them were caught by the surrounding dolphins that watched them transform. The crew was dazed, the dolphins were very touchy. Flippers groping and prodding their new bodies. Kai’s mind was in full panic, she knew that breasts of this size should be heavy but since they were underwater, she barely felt the extra fat. The rest of the crew were lost to the primal pleasures the dolphins offered them, the moans and groans echoed out. Kai now had lost all her clothing, just another naked dolphin and while she felt the same lust her crewmates succumbed to, she had one emotion that was overpowering it. A pure burning rage.   
  
“Rosalina!” She shouted, her new feminine voice doing little to diminish her anger. Her red eyes clashing with her blue dolphin skin. The crowd of lustful dolphins parted until Kai saw her. Rosalina kept her hair and eyes like the rest of them, her breasts seemed bigger than most of the others however. Kai clenched her flippers.   
  
“You! How could you do this?! Why did you do this?!” Her voice was cracking, a panic creeping in. Rosalina had a sad expression; she didn’t mean to cause the others so much trouble.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that night with Ben to get so out of hand. Speaking of, where did he go?” The two of them looked around, it didn’t take long before they spotted Ben in the middle of a horny pod of dolphins.   
  
  
Ben’s pants were already down around his ankles, thrusting into a dolphin babe. Ben’s head was getting smothered by at least three pairs of breasts. The rubber feeling of the dolphins pleasing to his touch. The dolphins had saved Ben from the sinking ship and Ben seemed all too happy to repay their kindness. Switching from one dolphin's pussy to another as the women had been without a man since the first magical event. His penis stretching the walls of the dolphin women. It wasn’t long until Ben couldn’t hold it in anymore, he groaned as he came in one of the girls. Her belly expanded a little, the amount of cum making her slim frame grow to contain his load. The dolphins then laid him down on a bed fashioned out of a giant clam, the dolphins acted as his pillows. Kai sighed.   
  
“Well that just happened.” She turned to Rosalina. “Please tell me you can reverse this, or are we stuck fucking Ben for the rest of our lives?” Rosalina’s face turned red, her blush still showing through her blue skin. “Rosalina!” Kai snapped her out of whatever impure thoughts she was having.   
  
“Oh! Yes, I should be able to reverse the spell with my own magic.” She held her wand in her flippers. Then a strong current suddenly went by the two of them. Rosalina, still not used to having flippers for hands couldn’t hold onto it, the star tipped wand slipped away from her. It spiraled through the waters as the two newly transformed dolphins struggled to chase after it, their movements in the water still awkward. The wand was too far from the both of them as it started to sink deeper into the depths, luckily the currents carried it closer to Ben. While fondling a breast in one hand he reached out his other hand as the wand drifted down towards him. Taking a hold of the wand another magic wave busted out. Some leftover magic waiting to be released. In a large arcing wave, the magic rushed out, washing over the dolphins that were near him. Kai threw her hands up to protect herself as the magic rushed past her.   
  
Opening one eye Kai wasn’t sure what happened, however Rosalina’s gaze made her look down at her own chest. She wasn’t able to see past her large breasts but just under them she felt a burning tingling. She moved her flippers under her breasts and discovered strange nubs. With a curious twist Kai let a moan escape as she pinched her new extra pair of nipples.   
  
“Wha-what’s happening?” Kai’s answer came in the form of bubbling fat, a new set of budding breasts grew out. Rosalina moaned as the same happened to her, an equally large pair greeted the cold ocean waters. Ben was startled as all the dolphins around him started moaning at the same time, his magical misfire an unintentional mistake. Soon Ben was surrounded by double the number of breasts. The dolphins were quick to test out their new equipment, one of the former members of the research team shoved Ben’s head in the middle of her cleavage. The warm rubbery skin massaged Ben’s head as she slowly kneaded her tits. Lost in the ocean of breasts Ben couldn’t help get another erection, his member standing proud from the sights and feeling of all the excellent breasts around him.   
  
  
Rosalina and Kai slowly drifted towards the pod as Ben thrusted into a moaning dolphin. All the females trying to show him their breasts, hoping he’ll mate with them. Ben’s face was one of pure pleasure as his orgasm was building and his hands were grabbing at so many soft breasts. Ben’s balls slapped against the rubbery tail of his current mate as he buried his face into the quad cleavage of another girl. Kai and Rosalina arrived just as Ben was in the throes of a climax, the dolphin girl cried out as she came at the same time and her flat stomach inflated with Ben’s impressive load. Ben rolled over onto someone’s lap as she lightly pushed her tits against Ben’s face, trying to coax him into another round. Rosalina coughed and the girl stopped, Ben slowly raised his head.   
  
“Oh Rosa, I think this is yours.” He reached out an unsteady hand. Rosalina took the wand in her flipper.   
  
“Thank you Ben.” She felt jealous about Ben’s new found partners but she also felt the need to be next to get him inside her dolphin pussy. Ignoring her lust, she waved her wand. “Everyone ready to go back to normal?” Another blonde dolphin rose behind her and grabbed her breasts, stopping her spell and giving special attention to her perky nipples.   
  
“Don’t be so hasty, I think we all needed a little break.” Peach whispered into her ear. Rosalina moaned as Peach played with her multiple breasts, having her sensitive breasts touched made her pussy lips needy. Even Kai could no longer hold back, a flipper making its way down to tease her new sensitive clit as she watched Rosalina’s soft breasts bounce and her perky nipples get teased by Peach. Rosalina looked at Kai for some defiant words, but seeing Kai also give into the lust made Rosalina think that maybe being stuck in the ocean with Ben wouldn’t be so bad. For a little while at least.   
  
  
Ben couldn’t hide the wide smile on his face as Rosalina, Kai, Peach, and the other dolphin women descended upon him, with a little extra help from Rosalina’s magic the dolphin princess made sure Ben was ready to give all the transformed dolphin women a very relaxing vacation. 


End file.
